Unpredictable
by Pyrogoeth
Summary: Shizuo had always been unpredictable, and Izaya knew this. But... This? This surprised even him. Rated for violence and language, no pairing. Unbeta'd so please excuse all mistakes.


**A/N:** I know, _I know_. I should really update more often but I've found myself in a slump of sorts. Anyway, I found myself in a bad mood so I wrote this to make myself feel better. Enjoy, and please remember to read and review.

And yes, this is a one-shot. Probably.

xxxx

He couldn't place the exact time in which they were fighting where Shizuo snapped, and truthfully that didn't bother him as much as he thought it would have. The monster had always been unpredictable, so why would anything he did start to make sense, why would Izaya suddenly develop the ability to read the man's thoughts?

It just didn't work that way, not with Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya.

He couldn't place the point in which Shizuo snapped.

It had started like usual, Izaya having waltzed into Ikebukuro to handle a job that Shiki wanted him to do and like usual Shizuo had somehow smelled him out—A large mailbox announcing the blonde's presence as it crashed into the pavement in front of the informant, startling him slightly even though it didn't show on his face as he turned to look at the heaving blonde; The man panting from the effort of heaving the mailbox half way down a busy street.

It started off with the usual 'I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro, louse!' from the blonde, to which Izaya responded with some sort of witty taunt; The contents of which not really mattering, though they generally differentiated day to day.

Soon the chase was on, Izaya using his parkour to try and escape from the uncontrollable personification of rage that was Heiwajima Shizuo; But somewhere along the way he noticed that something was off. A lot more of the objects thrown by the ex-bartender almost hit him, and he soon found himself purely on the defensive— Not able to counter as he dodged object after object and jumped fences, sprinted down busy streets, jumped from car to car; Even using his flick blade to deflect a couple of object when they got too close for comfort.

Though he supposed that in the end it wasn't that much of surprise when he finally felt something connect— A garbage bin, thankfully.

While it did sting a bit, it was nothing he couldn't handle. However the problem with being hit with it was that he was mid-jump when it collided with his back; Knocking him off balance and out of the air. The pavement came up quickly, the slaps of his palms against its rough surface and the distinct _crack_and the sudden flare of pain that ran through his arm and down his spine telling him all that he needed to know as he slammed into the ground; A grunt of pain leaving him as he quickly rolled and tried to get to his feet—

Only for a hard kick to the back of the head to send him flying forwards again, his forehead cracking hard against the ground; The rough cement ripping through his skin, causing thin trails of blood to drip down his face as he forced himself onto his feet and retreat away from the man quickly.

Cradling his broken arm close to his body as he eyed the dead end in behind of him before turning to look at the blonde standing behind him, giving a little shrug and masking his panic with a mocking smirk as he used his good hand to dig into his pocket and pull out his flick blade before opening it with a quick flick of his wrist and pointing it at the man standing between him and freedom; His back pressing into the cold stone of the wall behind him.

"Looks like you got lucky today, Shizu-chan. Is your aim getting better o—"

The man suddenly lurched forwards and Izaya felt a hand wrap around him throat as he was lifted until he could just barely have his toes touching the ground at his feet and slammed against the wall he had been standing against; Gagging despite himself as he immediately retaliated, the knife in his hand immediately plunging as hard as he could manage into the other's arm; Though only stopping after a couple inches like it always did, much to Izaya's irritation.

There was a harsh growl and the knife was ripped from his fingers, a pained gasp leaving him despite his inability to acquire a proper breath as he felt a finger or two bend too far in a direction they weren't supposed to be; The soft snaps audible to his ears as he grunted and struggled against Shizuo's hold, kicking at the man with his legs.

He could feel himself running out of air, and already there were black dots dancing at the corner of his eyes and threatening to overtake his vision completely; Causing a sense of panic to over take him as he kicked and scratched at the blonde in front of him, though without any effect, seeing how Shizuo just continued to glare at him without batting an eye.

Izaya knew something was wrong, why else would have Shizuo had been able to catch him? Something wasn't right, Shizuo shouldn't have been able to hit him; Let alone catch him.

Was the blonde already in a bad mood when he found Izaya? Was he taking his frustrations out on him? It was understandable, honestly. The two were enemies, after all.

"Shizu-!" Izaya choked out, and he watched as the man's face twisted with more rage than even Izaya had seen before; And suddenly he was pulled away from the wall before being slammed back, pain licking up his spine as he felt the stone crumble slightly around his head; Feeling blood slowly start to drip down the back of his neck, knowing Shizuo felt it too.

He heard the other growl and suddenly he was airborne, Shizuo having spin and tossed him towards the busy street at the end of the alley, perhaps hoping that Izaya would get run over if he threw him into traffic— Though like usual Shizuo's aim was a bit off and Izaya ended up slamming into the side of the dumpster near the mouth of the alleyway, collapsing in a heap in the pile of trash bags littered around it.

Izaya couldn't move, the pain in his head causing his mind to swim dizzily as he laid there nearly motionlessly; His broken bones throbbing painfully as he clenched his teeth against the pained moans that threatened to escape.

"Fuckin' flea." He heard from not too far away, his ears picking up the sounds of the other's shoes as the blonde came closer. It wasn't long before he sensed someone standing over him and opened one eye— Sure enough, there was Shizuo; Glaring down at him with so much hatred that Izaya couldn't help the grin that slipped onto his lips, nor the small laugh that escaped him despite the pain that he was in.

"What are you laughin' at, huh?!" Shizuo snarled, and Izaya shook his head.

"You're looking at me as if you're attempting to make me burst into flame, ne? I've never seen you with such concentration being a part of your expression, not even in high school. It's hard not to laugh~" Izaya wheezed, hearing Shizuo's teeth gnash together in irritation. "…You win today, Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed, closing his eye again. "I can't even move, how ridiculous. What's wrong, ne? You seem upset about somethi-"

There was a sudden sharp pain in his abdomen, and Izaya's body immediately lurched up; A strangled scream ripping itself from his throat as his eyes jerked open. He shakily relaxed, looking down at the source of the pain in his stomach; Staring at the handle of his own knife in shock.

His breath quickened slightly at he gingerly patted the area around the sharp blade with his fingertips, feeling it as the material of his shirt began to dampen quickly. Sure enough, when he pulled his fingers away to look at them the tips were painted in red.

Blood?

_His_ blood?

Shizuo had stabbed him?

Ripping his gaze away from the sight of his own knife protruding from his abdomen he looked up at Shizuo, his gaze whipping around as he blindly looked for the blonde; Soon finding him standing a couple of meters away, his back to the wounded informant.

"Shi…zuo…?" Izaya murmured, watching as the man's back tensed slightly at the use of his full name.

Without a word, he shook his head and practically bolted from the alley, leaving Izaya staring after him in shock. After a moment his hand dropped to his chest and a short laugh escaped him, though a moment later it turned into a pained screech; Feeling it as the action caused the knife inside of his stomach to shift, the icy feeling of fear tugging at him as he looked down at the knife's handle.

"…Unpredictable as always, hm?" Izaya murmured to himself, a shaky grin finding itself on his lips as he forced his less broken hand to reach into his pockets, panting as the effort made small pinpricks of pain to rush up his spine and lick at his nerve endings.

Finally finding what he was looking for, he opened his phone and lifted it towards his face; Glaring hard at it as his vision blurred for a moment. Blinking hard, he opened his contact list and scrolled down until he found a certain courier's name.

Pressing the call button, he brought the phone to his ear; Wincing.

There was a click, and he knew she was listening.

"I need you to come get me and bring me to Shinra. Double your usual fare sound fair?" He sighed into the phone, and after a moment of silence on her end he figured she was asking him why he couldn't just go himself. "Do you really think that if I could move that I would have called you. Look, just hurry~ I'm in the alley by that new apartment building downtown, you know the place?"

He heard the sound of her Horse neigh, and then a click as she closed her phone.

Sighing, he let his arm flop over; Feeling it as his phone feel from his numb fingers.

"Shit." He murmured, closing his eyes._I'll… Just rest my eyes until Celty gets here… Yeah…_

xxxx

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please read and review!


End file.
